The ties that bind
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: When Mutant X must capture an AWOL Private Emma begins acting suspicious (REVIEWS PLEASE) Thank you. COMPLETE
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the imagination and my own characters. 

Adam's tiredness and grogginess from the early morning are all remedied by the smell of coffee brewing. He walks into the kitchen already knowing whom he will find awake. Emma is sitting on the counter, her feet dangling, while she reads the newspaper. Noticing she is all dressed and showered with her hair how she likes, Adam can tell she didn't get a full night sleep. 

"How long did you sleep?" He asks her while pouring a cup of coffee.

Emma usually makes coffee for the team even though she doesn't drink any herself.

"What time did you leave my room?" Emma asks. 

Just about everyday that Emma has lived in sanctuary Adam has read her to sleep. And just about everyday that she has lived in sanctuary Emma asks for the same story each time. 

"About midnight." Adam answers her. 

He looks at his watch it is near seven thirty. 

I guess about four and a half hours. Emma says answering his first question. 

"I felt Shalimar having a nightmare so I went into her room and woke her up. She thanked me and started telling me what happened, but fell back asleep in the middle of the story."

"So you couldn't fall asleep without knowing the ending?" Adam suggests.

Emma smiles and looks at him. 

"No." She says shaking her head. "Have you ever just known something was wrong, but didn't know what?" She asks him in all seriousness.

"Can't say that I have." Adam replies. "But I'm confident everything will be all right." He answers honestly.

"I hope so." She says just as the computer starts beeping for Adam.

In sanctuary after everyone was up, had eaten, gotten showered and done their morning exercise, Adam makes an announcement. 

"We have an assignment." He says. 

"Does it have to do with Eckhart?" Brennan asks.

"No. Some government people gave it to us. It appears that this man…." 

Adam says turning on the computer screen revealing a picture of him. "Has gone AWOL from the war." 

Everybody stares at the picture of a tall muscular man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in an army uniform and hat. They are trying to absorb all of his physical characteristics. Emma's eyes are wider than everyone else's.  

"Not only that…." Adam continues "But he has stolen something of great asset to the military. Which I am guessing is very important to the government people."

"Why are you guessing?" Emma asks a bit coldly.

"Because my sources wont tell me what it is. I bet we will find out what it is once we capture Private Davenport." 

"I'm confused Adam." Jesse says. "Why would the government want Mutant X to capture an AWOL private with a military asset or not?" 

"First of all it's only a few generals who are working above Private Davenport. They know about Mutant X, because two of them are new mutants and the one that isn't already knows about us. Now they all have reason to believe that Davenport is a new mutant. If the whole government knew that it wouldn't be announced on all the local channels." Adam says turning on about five news stations at once. They all showed Private Davenport's picture while talking about him and the situation. 

"So let's find him." Brennan says with great determination in his voice. 

          At that very moment Brennan chooses to hate him. He doesn't know anything about Private Davenport or the situation, but he knows what it feels like to be on the receiving end of an AWOL private. 

"Good." Adam says. "Jesse, I want you to see if this guy has used credit cards, made phone calls, any thing that would have his name on it. Shal, you go look up some back round information on him. See if you can find out what type of mutant he is and what he can do. Emma, you check the computers see if he has any friends or relatives he would go to…."

"I can't," she interrupts.

Everyone goes quiet and looks at her. She has head resting on her closely drawn knees.

"Why not?" Adam asks.

"My head hurts I can't concentrate on anything." She answers him.

"That's fine," he tells her. "Go to your room and rest. We're probably going to need you later on today." 

Emma nods her head and leaves. 

Everybody goes on with his searching task. Shalimar watches Emma as she leaves. _She is such a good actress_. Shalimar thinks to herself. When Emma is not using her powers, she can fool all the boys into thinking whatever she wants them to think about her. She still hadn't learnt to deceive Shalimar. Shalimar saw the fear and panic in her eyes. Each of her steps was filled with sorrow. Though she truly did believe Emma had a headache. She could see it in the uneasiness of her steps. 

After bumping into the hallway almost five times, Emma finally makes it to her room. Her head feels like something is trying to hammer its way out through her skull._ How could he do this to me?_ Is all Emma can think to herself. Each time she repeats it, her headache grows worse with not being able to answer it. She doesn't even realize she hasn't made it past the doorway. She shuts the door and slowly walks toward her bed. Her head feels light. The room begins to spin. She grabs her stomach as she fights a wave of nausea from making its way up. The last thing she remembers is the room going blurry before she collapses.


	2. Tough Questions

Shalimar is sitting on her computer when she hears a thump come from Emma's room. She runs into the living room to see if the boys heard it too. 

"You okay Shal?" Jesse asks.

Brennan looks up at her to see if she's all right. 

"Fine," she answers uncertainly. "Where's Adam?"

"Working in the lab." Brennan tells her before turning his attention back to the computer. Jesse looks at her then does the same. 

          Shalimar knocks on Emma's door quietly before entering. When she sees her lying on the floor, she runs in fast. 

"Emma?" She calls to her best friend.

Emma doesn't move. She is lying on her side upon the wooden floor. Her red hair is covering her face. Her hands are tightly wrapped around her stomach. 

"Emma?" Shalimar whispers, kneeling in front of her friend. 

Shalimar puts her comm. link next to her face. Her mouth starts to form the word 'Adam', but she stops herself. She knows the boys are busy and Emma doesn't need that much attention. Shalimar wipes the hair out of Emma's face and looks down at her. Her face is paler than she'd ever seen it before. Shalimar physically picks her up and places her on top of the bed. She almost exists Emma's room to get smelling salts from Adam's lab. Then thinks better of it knowing Adam will catch on. She goes into Emma's bathroom and wets a washcloth with cold water. Shalimar takes a seat at the side of Emma's bed. She reaches over and starts wetting Emma's face with the cold water. Emma reacts instantly. Her face turns trying to get away from the cold water. Shalimar keeps dabbing her face until she can see Emma's blue eyes. 

"Shalimar," Emma cries quietly. "Shalimar my head." Her voice hasn't picked up any volume. Emma grabs her whole face and turns onto her right side from the intense pain. 

Shalimar rushes out of the room and walks quickly into the lab. She remembers to put on her best 'nothing is the matter' face before seeing Adam. 

"Hey Adam? Do you have something I can give Emma for her migraine?" She asks.

          Adam thinks for a second. He is not the type of guy to give out medication for every symptom, but he did see Emma that morning with her legs pressed against her stomach.

"Yeah I do," he answers. "I was just about to go check on her any way." Adam starts to get up.

"No. It's okay" Shalimar tells him putting her hands on his shoulders so he will sit back down. "I already checked on her. She's fine, just in a lot of pain." 

Adam goes to where he keeps all the medicines. He fills one of his inoculators with a greenish liquid. Then hands it to Shalimar.

"Call me if she gets worse." Adam tells her. 

"I will," she says leaving the room.

Shalimar walks quickly into Emma's room. Emma hasn't moved. 

"Emma?" She whispers starting to move Emma's hair to give her an injection. She stops herself and thinks for a minute. Shalimar puts the medicine down on Emma's bedside table so Emma will be able to see that it is there. Shalimar already hates herself for what she is about to do next. 

There is a question on Shalimar's mind. One that she needs answered immediately. Shalimar squats down by Emma's bed but Emma isn't facing her. Needing to see her eyes Shalimar pulls hard on Emma's shoulder making Emma's whole body turn on its left. However the stiffness of Emma's body makes it so that she has not come out of fetal position. The palms of Emma's hands are pressing hard on her eyes. Her fingers are tightly pressed on to her own head. Shalimar forces Emma to uncover her eyes, but replaces the small bit of comfort by pushing down on Emma's temples. Emma eyes the medication then looks at Shalimar wondering why she is delaying. 

"Emma?" she whispers quietly. "Do you know private Davenport?"

Emma's only answer is looking into Shalimar's eyes. Her eyes beg for the relief from the pain medication. Shalimar notices that Emma's whole body stiffens tighter at the question. Shalimar can't let the question go without a positive answer. Shalimar takes her hands off her best friends temples. The comfort of Shalimar's hands is gone. The pain is surging through Emma's body like a tsunami. She goes to put her hands where Shal's once was, but Shalimar forces them to be still. Shalimar now hates herself more than ever. She wants to stop her friend's pain, but knows she can't until she answers the question. 

"Answer me." Shalimar demands louder.

To Emma, Shal's voice might as well have been gongs ringing in her ears. But Emma refuses to give up. She keeps trying to fight off Shal's hands.

"Shalimar stop," Emma pleads.

Shalimar's anger toward herself begins to overtake her, but she knows she can't give up. Emma struggles with her for a few more seconds until her attempts prove to be futile. Emma's eyes begin to shift and become unfocused. Shalimar senses she will pass out at any minute.

"Emma?" She tries one more time. "Do you know him?" 

Emma goes completely inert.

"I hate him", she whispers so quietly Shal would not have been able to hear it were she not feral.


	3. Lost and Found

Shalimar quickly reaches over and inoculates Emma with the medicine. Emma's whole body goes limp in the matter of five seconds. Shalimar watches as Emma's eyes roll in back of her head. Emma is in a comfortable sleep. Shalimar takes a seat by Emma's bed and stares at her for five minutes. Shalimar tries to calm herself, but the question of whether or not Emma could ever forgive her keeps popping up in her head. On top of that she can't imagine what Emma must be going through. Emma somehow knows Private Davenport. But from where? What makes Shal feel even worse is she doesn't know how she can help her.

"You know when you're supposed to keep an eye on somebody it doesn't mean that closely."

Shalimar turns around and spots Brennan leaning against Emma's doorway. 

"Is she all right?" He asks her.

"She'll be fine," Shalimar says stroking Emma's hair.

"I got good news about Davenport," Brennan tells Shalimar while closing Emma's curtains. "It ends up he is in this state so we don't have to go too far to find him."

Brennan finishes turning off all of Emma's lights. The only thing that's illuminating her room is the hallway light. Brennan walks over to Emma's bed and puts the covers over her. When he finishes he looks at Shalimar. Shalimar is still staring at Emma. Shalimar's face looks so tired and so sad Brennan realizes he needs to move her to another room.

"C'mon," he says to her. "We should let her sleep."

Shalimar nods her head and picks up Adam's equipment. She takes one last look at Emma then heads back to the lab.

"That was some pretty strong stuff you gave her," Shalimar says giving Adam his equipment back. 

"I've never seen her react like that before. I knew she must have been in some bad pain. Is she okay now?"

"She's fine. Just really out of it." Shalimar answers.

"Hear the good news about Davenport?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, Brennan tells me he's in this state. Talk about luck," She says.

Adam smiles.

"Luck," he repeats with a grin on his face. "Jesse's not too far from finding him. Hopefully we'll get him before anyone else does. You know it's surprising that someone else hasn't found him yet. Since his face has been shown all over the media for the last two hours. I thought they would have caught him by now without our help."

"Did you find out what type of mutant he is?" Shalimar asks.

"He's an elemental. I'm not sure what he can do though. I don't think Emil Davenport is his real name. Jesse had a real hard time tracking him down to here. He's changed his appearance a lot so it is hard to recognize him, but a woman selling tickets recognized his face after he landed in the airport about eighty miles from here."

"You mean he's not only in this state, he's close to our city?" Shalimar exclaimed.

"He landed four hours ago. He could be in Mexico by now."

Shalimar goes back into her bedroom. Four hours later she hears the news everybody has been waiting for. 

"Adam," she hears Jesse's voice call over the comm. link. "I found Davenport."


	4. Found and lost

"Okay, here's what I did," Jesse says when every body has entered into the main room.  "I cross-referenced Private Davenport's photo with all the passport identifications and found a match. It seems Davenport is going by the alias Le Duex and Le Duex has checked into a motel on McKinley Street."

"Great job Jess," Adam says to him.

"Right now it is almost five o' clock if we want to avoid looking conspicuous we should leave in two hours."

"In two hours? Adam we found him we should nab him while the getting's good," Brennan protests.

"I know you want to just hurry in there and get him, but you need to understand it's rush hour right now. Everybody is driving home from work. Since we aren't police officers it's going to look suspicious to all the people driving by. We don't need the attention right now."

Brennan starts opening his mouth again.

"Two hours," Adam says one more time. "Until then would you find an identifying mark on Davenport's body we can identify him by. It would be really bad if we apprehended the wrong guy."

"Fine," Brennan says giving up.

He returns to the computer.

Two hours later Shalimar heads for Emma's room. 

"Emma?" She calls as she knocks softly.

"Yeah?" Emma answers.

"We found where he is. We're going to go catch him now." Shalimar stares at Emma's face trying to read its reaction, but she can't decrypt anything yet. " Adam and I think it's best if you stay here."

"Okay," Emma says nodding her head slowly. 

          Shalimar stares at her for another second. Emma is finally up and moving. Right now she is on her bed with her legs crossed, reading a book. Her face has such a mixture of emotions Shalimar isn't sure which one radiates the most. She sees hurt, anger, frustration and compassion all in one. Shalimar isn't sure if they're going to solve Emma's problems by capturing Davenport or just make them worse. She knows there is only one way to find out.

After about ten minutes in her room re-reading the same paragraph in her book, Emma figures she'll watch the others leave.           

"We'll be back soon Emma," Brennan says, touching her crossed arms after Emma makes her way to the living room. 

Emma gives a weak smile and nods. She watches as everyone, but Adam pile up into the Double Helix. When they all leave Adam goes back to the lab. Emma returns back to her room. 

          An hour later Brennan returns to sanctuary full of rage.

"We lost him Adam," he says his fists clinched tight. "We just got there and he had already packed and left." By this time he was angrily pacing back and forth.

"Did he leave anything behind," Adam asks calmly, hoping Brennan will follow suit.

"Yep," Jesse answers, "A T-Shirt and a teddy bear." He holds each up as proof

"A teddy bear?" Adam asks in confusion. 

"Yeah go figure," Brennan says irately.

          Emma sits down on a big leather chair in the living room. Nobody acknowledges her presence. She remains watching the four argue in front of her.

"Well how much do we know about this guy?" Shalimar asks.

"Besides the fact that he's been working in the army for two and a half years. He was a great soldier, got great reports until one day he decides to bail out on the war with Iraq. While carrying out a secret military asset. Oh yeah, and get this he's French." 

Brennan has worked himself up in a rage. His team fears there was no calming him down.

"Another reason to hate France." Emma says sarcastically.

"Maybe it is," Brennan snaps at her.

"Brennan!" Everyone, but Emma says in unison, shocked by his discriminatory comment.

"Brennan this isn't fair," Emma, pipes up, "I know what happened between you and private Matthews, but you can't take it out on Davenport."

Emma stands up letting Brennan know she means business. 

What Brennan does next is so out of his character it shocks everybody. Fueled by anger and hatred, Brennan grabs Emma's arm tightly and more or less drags her out of the room. Emma cries out softly from the pain in her arm, but Brennan ignores it and keeps walking her toward her room. When he gets in there he shuts the door hard and forces her to sit down. 

"How did you know about Matthews," he demands loudly, about three inches from her face.

Brennan begins pacing again. He is pacing faster and starting to get breathless. He's working hard on self-control not to lash out at something or someone, especially Emma. 

"You remember your cousin Maria you introduced me to when you two bumped into each other at the bar?"

"Yeah," Brennan answers trying not to sound impatient.

"I ran into her again while I was shopping. We were both hungry so we decided to go to the food court. Some how our conversation turned to the military and she told me about everything," Emma finishes.

          Emma is trembling. More so because of the fact that Brennan's anger is scaring her than she is picking up on his strong waves of emotions. She places her elbows on her knees and rests her head in her hands in an attempt to calm herself down. 

"Damn it," Brennan says angrily.

He clinches his fist to hit something, but remembers he's in Emma's room. He turns around fast when he hears the door open. Shalimar is standing there. Her hand gestures the others to join her. Brennan had obviously taken off so fast with Emma they had to search each room before they could determine which he was in. 

          Shalimar walks past Brennan like he isn't there. She sits down by her visibly shaken friend and wraps her arm around her. When Adam gets one glance at Emma's trembling form and a bruise starting to form on her upper arm, he turns to Brennan.

"Walk with me," he says and grabs Brennan by the side of the collar. 

Brennan knows he's already in for it, so he decides not to mention that that is his favorite shirt. Adam lets go of his shirt once he leaves Emma's room. After they pass the hallway Adam stops walking and turns to Brennan. Brennan gulps in his mind the look from Adam's green eyes tells him he's going to get it bad. 

          Adam crosses his arms in an attempt not to let all his emotions out and scream at Brennan. 

"Brennan, if I ever see you grab Emma or any one of your team mates out of anger like that again, you will be out of here so fast it will make your head spin."

The tone at which Adam spoke was so calm, cool and yet serious. It makes Brennan more afraid then if Adam had yelled in his face. Brennan begins to open his mouth to explain, but Adam put his hand up to stop him. Brennan is grateful, because he isn't sure what he would've said given the opportunity.

"Now, I want you to go to the dojo and I don't want to see you for two hours. Am I understood?"

Adam's eyes never left Brennan's. Brennan mechanically nods his head, but continues to stare at Adam amazed by his self-control he has never known with his stepfather. 

"You're still here," Adam reminds him.

Brennan stares at his father figure for another half second then jogs to the dojo.

          Adam lets out a trapped breath after he sees Brennan jog off. His head is pounding. He much rather have just strangled him, but when he saw the admiration in Brennan's eyes towards him it was completely worth it. 

Adam walks over to Emma's room. Shalimar is still holding her. Jesse has pulled up a chair in front of her. They are both talking her down from her panicky state. Adam makes his way over to her to check her arm. He lifts her right sleeve, but Emma protests.

"No," Emma moans and leans closer into Shalimar.

Emma is too worn down for more attention. Shalimar kisses the back of Emma's head as Adam pulls her sleeve the rest of the way up.

"You need to put some ice on that to keep the swelling down," Adam tells her.

"I'll get it," Jesse volunteers and leaves.

          Adam looks at Emma, her head and shoulders are hanging down limply. Shalimar is still holding her close and speaking in a soothing tone. Adam bends down and takes Emma's face in his hands. He looks directly into her blood shot blue eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks. 

Emma nods her head weakly. 

"Try to get some rest," he says to her, but glances at Shalimar hoping she'll take the hint to help her.

          Adam leaves Emma's room. Jesse has been waiting for him. 

"You know this doesn't make much sense," he tells Adam.

"What doesn't?" 

"This whole Davenport situation. I mean he stole a military asset. Emphasis on the word asset, not a weapon. The news stations haven't even made note that he stole anything. They are just saying 'capture Davenport and bring justice'. Many soldiers have gone AWOL from many wars, but they were never put on national television. What I'm wondering is what could be so valuable to the government that they're spending so much time on this one guy?"

"I wish I could answer that Jesse. I'm going to call General McMahon and try to get some more back round info on this guy. If that military asset is so valuable as you say, then perhaps Davenport will try to ransom it."

          Jesse finished getting the ice pack for Emma. 

"Will she be okay?" Jesse asks referring to Emma.

"I think she's just worn thin emotionally. Also starting to get fed up with all the attention. So don't be surprised if she refuses treatment. Just give her some space."

Adam takes a deep breath and leans backwards against the kitchen counter. He rests his head against a cabinet and stares off into nowhere. Jesse knows he is concerned not only for Emma, but Brennan too. Jesse can't think of anything comforting to say, so he pats Adam on the shoulder before leaving for Emma's room.

          When he gets there Emma is laying down. Her eyes are open, but she looks to be asleep. Shalimar is stroking her hair talking about nothing. Emma is half listening. Jesse goes to her right side and looks at her upper arm. It is already beginning to swell. He puts the ice pack on her, but just like Adam warned she jerked her arm away. Shalimar continues to speak to her and stroke her hair, but she gives Jesse a look that says 'help her'. Jesse brushes Emma's cheek with the back of his hand then puts the ice pack on her arm. Emma stays dormant this time.

"Just five minutes honey, we'll leave you alone now," Jesse tells her while giving Shalimar's shoulder a slight push so she will take the hint. 

Jesse gets up and waits for Shal to join him. Being escorted out of Emma's room again gives her the feeling of de ja vu.

          "What's the word with Davenport?" General McMahon asks. 

General McMahon is a skinny African American who looks like Morgan Freeman. Only he has shorter hair, a bigger nose and an extremely stoic face. 

"My team traced him down to a hotel in the city. By the time they got there he packed up and left," Adam answers. 

"Adam, I hope I don't have to remind you how important his capture is. We are counting on you to do this and let us know the minute he is in your custody."

"And you know we will. Until then can you tell me if he's tried to ransom this asset he has stolen? We could probably track him down through phone calls he has made."

"He hasn't tried to contact us in any way."

"Then can you tell me more about this asset? I want to know if I should send my team in with caution or not."

"That information is classified and you know it."

"Fine then, we'll start searching for him first thing in the morning."

McMahon opens his mouth to speak, but Adam turns off the screen. 

          Adam hears Brennan's heavy breathing from the dojo. It has been an hour and a half since he has been in there. At first Brennan liked beating the crap out of the holograms. Now he was exhausted and lethargic not to mention dehydrated. A couple minutes later the holograms turns off. He looks over to see Adam holding a big bottle of water and a towel. Brennan eagerly grabs both. Brennan goes over to the dojo stairs and practically falls down; he is so relieved to get off his feet. He gulps down half the water bottle in a matter of seconds. After wiping off his sweat he turns to Adam who has seated himself by his side. 

"I'm sorry Adam. I don't know what came over me," he says sincerely yet breathlessly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"I know," he says, "but I don't think she wants to see me right now. Or ever for that matter."

          When Brennan's breathing becomes easier Adam asks the question that had been on everyone's minds. 

"So, you going to tell me about Matthews?"

Brennan nods his head and takes a deep breath.


	5. The Search

"You probably already knew I served in the army during Desert Storm?" Brennan asks.

"I knew," Adam answers nodding his head.

"Gray Matthews was one of the men in my team. We were really good friends. We worked off each other so well. I always saw the big picture. He could work out all the details to make my big picture work. We were inseparable for almost two years. Then one day he just up and leaves.  No explanation, no note, nothing. My Sergeant told me he had gone AWOL. I had such a hard time concentrating on anything I got injured during a fight. They had to take me home. 

I just had never felt so betrayed by anyone my entire life. He was like a brother to me and then he just deserts me. They ended up finding him. They court marshaled him and gave him a dishonorable discharge. I thought about finding him after that, but I could never give myself a reason why."

Brennan's stare is distant.

"Brennan, I think you just gave us the reason why."

Brennan looks up to find Jesse speaking. Both Shalimar and Jesse were listening to his story. They both seat themselves on the lower part of the stairs ext to Brennan.

"Look," Adam says, " we're not going to force you to find this Matthews or not find him. We do, however, need you to keep a rational head while looking for Davenport. You can't let your past keep you locked in the past. We are not one hundred percent sure of Davenport's situation right now. General McMahon is giving us very little to go on."

"I understand," Brennan says, "how's Emma?"

"She's sleeping," Shalimar answers.

"It's 11 o' clock. I think we all need to get some sleep," Adam says shaking Brennan's shoulder.

          It is about 3 in the morning. Shalimar can't sleep and doesn't feel like going out on a hunt, so she sits in her bed reading a magazine with the lights on low. She gets up when she hears noise around the house. Shalimar exists her room quietly and jumps up to the higher part of sanctuary. She can see everything from up there. About a minute later she sees Emma leaving her room quietly talking on her cell phone. Shalimar had only seen that phone, but she never saw Emma actually use it. 

          Emma is making her way to the hangar. With the quickness and sneakiness of a cat, Shalimar makes it to the hangar twenty steps before Emma. 

"Okay," Emma says on her cell and then hangs up.

She stands by her red car where Shalimar is crouching at the wheel. 

"You're not coming," she calls out to Shalimar while opening her door.

"Make me," Shalimar replies jumping in the passenger seat.

Emma turns her head toward her and a pink light forms. She aims it at Shalimar then fires. Shalimar's cat like reflexes kick in and she lays the passenger seat back fast. Emma's psi blast misses Shalimar's head and hits the window. Emma groans and hits the accelerator.

          "Where are we going?" Shalimar asks about ten minutes into the trip.

Emma doesn't even glance at her. She remains focused on the road. They are driving twenty miles per hour over the speed limit. About three minutes later Emma pulls over on a curve in a dark alley. Shalimar is ready to get out, but she realizes it is snowing outside and she forgot her shoes. Emma gets out and opens the trunk. She comes back to Shalimar with rubber boots.

"Put these on you'll need them," she tells her.

"You knew I was coming?" Shalimar asked.

"I had a hunch."

          Shalimar finishes putting on her boots fast and walks with Emma to a man hole. 

"We're going into a sewer?" Shalimar asks in shock. 

Emma grins a little, but her eyes are somewhere else. Emma pulls out a flashlight and they both walk into the sewer. They travel twenty feet before they see another weak flashlight beam. Emma points her flashlight to the beam up ahead.

"Emma help!" a small voice screams.

Emma and Shalimar begin running. The carrier of the voice runs towards them as well. When they come into contact with each other Emma gives Shalimar the flashlight. Shalimar points it toward the voice. 

          It is a small girl five years old maybe seven. She is four feet tall and skinny. She has very long light brown hair and grayish blue eyes. Emma picks her up the second she is in arms reach. 

"What happened?" Emma asks.

"Somebody recognized him and stabbed him while we were coming to meet you," The girl cries frantically.

Shalimar and Emma resume running. Until they see a man on the higher part of the sewer. He is hugging his waist tightly. There is blood all over his arms where he is holding a stab wound. He is moaning weakly. Shalimar points the flashlight at his face and gasps. It is Davenport.  


	6. The Rescue

Emma runs over to Davenport immediately. She puts the little girl down and checks over his wound. "Come on big guy," she says and helps him up by putting his arm over her shoulder. Davenport lets out a painful groan as Emma walks him out of the sewer. Shalimar and the little girl are tagging along behind. When they get to the stairs they have to climb up again Shalimar helps Emma get him the rest of the way up. Shalimar rushes to the car and leans back the passenger seat. Emma carefully places him inside. Emma picks up the little girl and head in back while Shalimar starts to drive. "Head over to safe house number ten," Emma orders Shal. "We need to get him to sanctuary," Shalimar tells her. "No! I can't let Adam find him. He'll turn him over to McMahon." Shalimar wonders if this is the same Emma who told her she hated this Davenport earlier that day. Davenport lets out another weak moan. "Stay with me Emmanuel," she tells him while holding pressure on his wound. "Daddy!" the little girl cries as Davenport starts to close his eyes. Davenport quickly opens his eyes again and brushes his daughter's cheek with his hand, leaving a small blood spot on it. The little girl lets out a cry. Emma takes her free hand and holds her close.  
  
Shalimar pulls into the safe house after one more turn. "Disable the cameras," Emma tells her, "I'll be following closely. Lady don't go in till Shalimar turns the cameras off then stay inside okay?" She addresses the little girl. The girl nods.  
Shalimar turns disables the security cameras and waves the girl in. Emma is walking Davenport, who is leaning heavily on her. Shalimar helps Emma place Davenport on a table. Davenport looses consciousness the second his head hits the table. Shalimar takes a good look at Davenport. The girl who recognized him wasn't kidding about him changing his appearance. His sandy blonde hair is just brown. He lost a little bit of muscle weight and has some facial hair that is beginning to turn into a beard and mustache. Both women start working feverishly to stop his bleeding. Emma stitches him up the best she can and places gauze pads on him. Shalimar walks away to get alcohol and other supplies. When she returns Emma does everything she can for Davenport until there is nothing left she can do. Shalimar sits on a chair and watches as Emma stands over his body. His vitals are very week and his blood count is low. There is no oxygen or blood in the safe houses.  
After a while Emma leaves Davenport and goes over to check on the girl. "Is daddy going to be okay?" she asks. "I don't know sweetie. He doesn't look too good right now."  
Shalimar is a little upset that Emma didn't sugar coat the situation a little bit for the young girl. Emma lifts the girl up on her lap. The girl leans into Emma's chest. Emma wraps a small pink blanket around her. "Who's she?" the girl asks tiredly as she points to Shalimar. "That's Shalimar," Emma says, "Shalimar this is Davenport's daughter, Lady." "Hi Lady," Shal says. "Hi," Lady whispers before falling asleep on Emma. "Well, that explains the teddy bear Jesse found," Shalimar says. Emma stands up to put Lady in a bed, but stops when she hears the safe house door open. She rushes over to see who it is. Anger floods through her body as she sees Adam step in. "You called him didn't you?" Emma accuses Shalimar. If Emma's eyes could turn feral, they would have done it at that moment. "Emma he'll die without Adam's help," Shalimar retorts. "No," she snaps and turns to Adam, "you'll turn him in to McMahon." "No I wont," Adam claims. "He's lying," Lady speaks up.  
Adam looks at Lady in shock. He was never even aware of the little girl's presence until then. He can see the little girl's arms wrapped around Emma's neck, but not her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma turns to Adam and Shalimar she points a psi blast at them. Adam is more offended she would take the word of a child over his, than he is scared of what Emma will do. With Shalimar's help both Adam and her dodge the psi blast. Shalimar stands up first to be a decoy. Just as she suspects Emma aims at her and shots. Emma misses her again, but in enough time for Adam to come from behind and sedate her. Adam works fast to both grab Lady and support Emma's head as she falls to the floor. The girl seems to be unphased by the fact that Emma is no longer holding her. Adam puts Lady on the floor and looks over at Shalimar. She is hugging herself. "Are you all right?" he asks, his voice tinted with concern. "Whatever she sent was strong." Shal answers, "It didn't hit me but I can still feel it." "Will you still be able to help me?" Adam asks. "Yeah," she answers. "You take Davenport, I'll deal with the girls," he orders.  
Shalimar effortlessly picks up Davenport. Adam puts Emma over his shoulder and takes the little girl's hand. They walk as far as the door, but the little girl stops. "What's wrong?" Adam asks. Lady points to her feet. They are bare. Adam picks her up with his free hand and everybody gets aboard the double helix.  
  
Back at sanctuary Shalimar puts Emma in her bedroom and Lady in a guest room. The little girl had slept the whole plane ride. Shalimar returns to the lab and helps Adam with Davenport. "Where did you find him?" Adam asks her. "For some reason Emma chose to meet him in a sewer." Adam works hard to stifle a grin. "The smell is obvious isn't it?" Adam chuckles at Shalimar's statement. He nods answering her question. Adam and Shalimar work together to get Davenport's vitals as normal as possible. "Adam, what is his first name?" "Emil, why?" "Emma called him Emmanuel." "We'll have to ask her about that."  
"Oh man," Adam says after a long pause. "What's up?" Shalimar asks. "He's definitely going to need a blood transfusion to survive." "What's wrong with that?" "Elementals are tricky to get a match with. He just so happens to be a perfect match with Brennan." "Adam, I don't want Brennan to come into contact with Davenport, not yet," Shalimar states. "What's that?" she asks as Adam fills one of his inoculators.  
Adam lifts her chin and injects her in her neck. "It's some antibiotics for anything you might have contracted in the sewer. I need you to inoculate Emma and the child." "Translating from Adamesse to English that means 'Shalimar get out of the room while I wake up Brennan and ignore your request'." "I understand your concerns," he tells her, "but I'm going to leave it up to Brennan whether he wants to donate blood or not."  
Shalimar crosses her arms and looks at the floor. "Adam?" "Hmm?" he looks up at her. "The little girl is Davenport's daughter. Her name is Lady." "Lady," he repeats and smiles. "I know interesting name," Shal says and leaves the room with the inoculators.  
  
Adam enters Brennan's room without so much as knocking. He turns on his light then shakes his shoulder. Brennan grumbles a little bit and opens his eyes. He sits up when he realizes it is Adam. Adam takes a seat next to his bed.  
"What's wrong?" Brennan asks tiredly. "We caught Davenport," Adam tells him. Brennan wakes up immediately. "Good! Should we wake up McMahon?" he asks. "No. I need to understand what is going on better before I do that." "Understand what better?" "Emma knows Davenport. She was willing to fight me to the death to protect him. Something seems to be a mess with this whole picture." "Why did you wake me up then?" Brennan asks confused. "I need your help. Davenport was stabbed in his side. He lost a lot of blood and you're a perfect match." "You're kidding." "No," Adam says and shakes his head. "Adam, I don't know if I can do this. I need some time to think about this." "All right, but do realize time is very limited. He needs your help Brennan.." Adam is about to say something else, but a small body enters the bedroom.  
"Adam, I can't find the bathroom," Lady says squirming. Adam notices the pin like mark in her arm and knows Shal has already injected her. Adam begins to stand up to show her where the bathroom is, but Brennan beats him to it. "Use mine," he says leading her to a near by door. "Thank you," she says before shutting the door. "Who's she?" Brennan asks when he gets back. "Davenport's daughter," Adam answers before leaving the room.  
"Adam, I can't reach the sink," Lady calls. "I'll help," Brennan says and enters the bathroom. Lady is standing at the sink waiting for help. "What's your name?" she asks. "Brennan," he answers lifting her on to the counter. "What's yours?" "Lady, Shalimar said you might be able to help my daddy." "Yeah, I might." Brennan looks at the little girl. She is in pink flannel pajamas. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail and her face is washed with tiredness and exhaustion. "You must be pretty wiped out, flying from Iraq to the U.S hardly getting a break." "My dad and I checked into a motel. I slept for a couple hours, but we had to leave." The girl lifts up her arms and Brennan picks her up. She puts her head on his shoulder and her breathing becomes even within a few minutes. Brennan likes the feeling of the warm breath on his neck.  
  
Brennan takes the girl and sneaks into Jesse's room where the evidence is temporarily being kept. He takes out the teddy bear and brings Lady back to her room. He gives the sleeping girl her teddy bear and tucks her in. Brennan can't help, but watch her sleep for a couple minutes. He knows what he has to do. When Brennan gets to the lab Adam is waiting for him alongside Shalimar. "You ready?" she asks "Yeah, you sent Lady to my room huh?" Brennan asks Shal. "She woke up and I told her the situation," she says.  
Brennan lies down on the table. Adam disinfects his arm and draws a pint of blood. He begins the tranfusion on Davenport. When it's over both the team can see color coming back to Davenport's face. "We should get back to bed now. Brennan you need to eat something," Adam tells them. "Yeah cookies," Brennan says tiredly. When he steps off the table he begins to fall. Shalimar and Adam catch him and help him back on the table. "Shal why don't you get him the cookies," he smiles. "All right."  
After some rest and cookies Brennan was able to make it back to his room before everybody called it a night.  
  
In the morning time Adam is the first one up. Emma is still in a tranquilized sleep. Adam heads to the lab to check over Davenport. Jesse is up next. Followed closely by Brennan and Shalimar. Jesse is a bit curious why Emma isn't up, but figures she has had a long night and is sleeping in. Jesse starts the coffee before heading over to the computer. Brennan is on another computer just above him and Shalimar is doing her usual morning workout. After beginning to go into his computer focus state, Jesse is unaware of the presence of a child right beside him. He is searching the web and doing it fast. Lady is astonished by his speed. She herself likes computers. She takes Jesse's hand off the mouse and makes herself confortable on his lap like she owns it. Lady had just woken up and she is still wearing her pink flannel pajamas and holding her teddy bear Brennan gave her in the middle of the night. "Do you have Pokemon on this computer?" she asks resting her head against his chest. Lady is still fatigued from jet lag, but she loves the mornings more than anything. "Hey Brennan?" he calls not taking his eyes off the girl. "What?" "What happened between the time I went to bed and the time I woke up?" he asks. Brennan looks down at his friend confused. When he sees Lady sitting on Jesse's lap he realizes nobody has filled in Jesse on what happened. "Nothing man why?" Brennan asks, giving Lady a small wink of his eye to clue her in. Brennan puts on his best serious face and keeps facing his computer. Lady does her best to suppress a giggle starting to escape her lips. Jesse keeps staring at the little girl on his lap then looks up at Brennan. "Brennan do you believe in ghosts?" "Why Jess, is there a forty pound brunette one sitting on your lap?" Lady's volcano of giggles has erupted. Her neck falls from Jesse's shoulder to Jesse's right arm. She is laughing so hard her face is red and the back of her head hurts. Brennan and Jesse begin laughing too. Adam comes out after they had been laughing for a whole minute. "What happened," he asks, not being able to help smiling himself. Brennan calms down enough to tell Adam, but he still chuckles in between sentences. Adam smiles and laughs a little bit himself.  
  
Emma awakens to the intense feeling of happiness. It begins to die down after a while so she forces herself to get up. Emma doesn't do well with sedatives. Everyone in sanctuary knows that. They relax her central nervous system so much she can't block out anybody's emotions. The vulnerability gives her vivid nightmares no one can wake her from. Also for some reason her physiology makes it take longer for the sedatives to make their way out of her system. Emma is happy to wake up to a more joyful emotion for once. She goes out to check what is going on. Adam is leaning against the wall of the lab he is smiling big. Brennan looks at her and immediately turns his eyes elsewhere. Lady is sitting on Jesse's lap. Her whole face is red indicating she had laughed really hard at something. Jesse has a bit of a blush to his features too. Emma walks over and leans against the wall by Adam.  
"You know I get the whole sedating me part, but why so much?" she asks. "I didn't want you to murder me in my sleep," Adam shrugs his shoulders. Adam is too embarrassed to tell her that he didn't realize he had put too many milligrams in the syringe. "Ha, ha, ha," Emma laughs sarcastically. "How is he?" she asks. "A lot better," he tells her.  
  
Jesse watches the two talk amongst themselves. "How long should I pretend I know what's going on?" Jesse asks the girl on his lap. Lady shrugs and smiles. "Okay since I don't know what's going on, I'll pretend I do." Lady covers her mouth to suppress a giggle. Jesse lowers his voice so he is only talking to her. "All right here goes nothing. You just appeared on my lap this morning, because." Jesse thinks for a second. "Your Brennan's daughter and. your name is Alice. Yesterday Emma tried to attack your dad in his sleep so Adam sedated her, but not before she could do a number on his arm." Jesse acknowledges the bandage wrapped around Brennan's right arm. Then looks at Lady. "So how close am I?" Lady lets out a loud giggle and rubs her left ear. Jesse tickles her stomach a little bit to make her squirm. "Very close Jesse," Adam answers. "She is here because of her dad, but it's not Brennan. Her dad is Davenport and I sedated Emma, because she was ready to attack me and Shalimar to make sure he stayed safe. We did get him back to sanctuary where Brennan so generously donated blood to save his life since Davenport was stabbed. And her name is Lady not Alice." Jesse's expressions turn more serious. "We have Davenport?" he asks. "Yes," Adam answers. "What about that millitary assest?" Jesse asks looking from Adam to Emma. Adam lowers his eyebrows along with Brennan. Neither had thought about that thing the whole night. "Jesse," Emma says, "your holding it." Jesse slowly looks down at the blue-eyed girl lying across his lap. 


	7. The Ultimatum

"Emma what are you talking about?" Brennan asks.  
  
"It's Lady's mutant power," Emma tells everybody, "she knows when people are lying"   
  
Everybody stares at Lady for just a minute than at Emma. Lady sits herself up on Jesse's lap.  
  
"What kind of lies?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Any kind." Emma answers sitting her self down on a nearby seat, "Not just obvious lies like saying 'camels are green', but lies people don't even realizes they are saying. Like introducing yourself by your nickname instead of your real name or just using figures of speech. Like saying 'slow as molasses' would be a lie unless you really are slow as molasses." Emma finishes.  
  
"Huh," Jesse says.  
  
Lady looks up at him.  
  
"Intimidating," he responds honestly.  
  
Lady smiles "I've heard that one a few times."  
  
"How does this relate with the military?" Jesse asks.  
  
"I think I know." Brennan says and makes his way down stairs. "It's for the prisoners of war isn't it?" he asks.  
  
Lady nods her head. Jesse picks her up and seats himself across from Emma. Brennan sits at the bottom of the dojo stairs and Adam sits down next to Emma.  
  
"So," Brennan continues, "instead of spending countless hours trying to wear the POWs down by playing loud music or depriving them of sleep. They just ask them direct questions in front of you?"  
  
"Yeah," Lady answers, "It doesn't bother me too much the fact that they lie. Everybody lies. It's just my left ear tickles when they do it and then it begins to hurt when it keeps going on. Even then I can handle pain in my ears. It's just the fact that they hurt the person really bad after they lie is what I hated. That's when I stopped wanting to do it."   
  
"General McMahon was exploiting your power," Adam says, "when your dad found out he took you and ran?"   
  
"My dad didn't know for almost a year. He thought I was still living with Hannah. She's a military wife with two other children. He wondered why I wasn't sending him letters back. Then he started investigating and found out what was going on. That's when we made the escape."  
  
"Lady," Adam takes a deep breath. He is not sure he wants to know the answer to the question he needs to ask. "Why did you put up with McMahon for so long?"   
  
Lady looks down. Her lower jaw trembles a little bit and her eyes fill up with tears. It takes Emma all her will power not to jump up and protect her, but this is the first time she is hearing the story herself. Jesse can see Lady's distress. He holds her close to his chest and kisses her head. Lady takes a deep breath and speaks.  
  
"In the beginning he made it sound like I was going to be a hero. When I built up enough courage to tell him it didn't feel good any more and I wanted to stop he told me I couldn't." Lady takes another gulp of air. "He said if I did he would send daddy to the front lines where he would most likely die."   
  
Lady's tears come out, but she doesn't sob. She just lets them flow freely. Brennan and Jesse's eyes are burning with anger. Adam is trying to calculate his next move. Emma's fists are clinched, she has so much anger and hatred running through her system she feels like she is going to explode. Just then the computer beeps for Adam. Everybody knows it is McMahon. Adam gets up and walks toward the computer.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" Emma asks.  
  
"A lie," Adam answers her.  
  
Jesse sits down where Adam was and hands Lady over to Emma.   
  
  
  
  
  
"McMahon," Adam says when he turns on the computer.  
  
Adam is surprised to find two other men standing behind McMahon. One is a tall Caucasian man with brown hair and emerald green eyes. The other is sort of Hispanic looking with black hair and light brown eyes. Both the men could easily pass as wrestlers or bodyguards.  
  
"Have you found Davenport yet?" McMahon asks.  
  
"Were very close." Adam answers.  
  
McMahon chuckles a cynical chuckle. "I don't have to be Davenport's daughter to know you are lying to me Mr. Kane."  
  
"Mr. Kane? When did we get so formal?"  
  
McMahon smiles "Enough beating around the bush. I want them and I want them as soon as possible."  
  
"How'd you know?" Adam asks.  
  
"When your team was being to slow I sent Major Tillery," he points behind his shoulder to the green-eyed one, "to investigate the police reports. When he saw Shalimar fox get into the car he followed her to one of your safe houses." McMahon leans over and hits a button on his computer videotape shows Davenport being helped into the safe house. Then an image of Adam entering the safe house and everybody leaving. "After that we saw Ms. Fox taking Davenport and you taking his daughter and his sister into the plane."  
  
His sister? Adam thinks to himself. Anyone could have knocked him over with a feather at that point. He wonders how he could have missed it when he was testing Davenport's DNA. McMahon turns off the tape and looks at Adam.  
  
"I want Davenport and his daughter in my custody by tomorrow night or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Adam groans.  
  
McMahon looks at the two men behind his shoulders. The one with green eyes holds fire in his hands. The one with brown eyes, his eyes glow feral green.  
  
"Or else I will expose your mutants to the world." 


	8. Awake

Adam sighs deeply and calls McMahon back.

"You were faster than I thought," he says to Adam.

"I couldn't give them to you today if I wanted to," he informs McMahon.

"Why?"

"Emil Davenport has been stabbed in the side. He lost a lot of blood. I don't expect him to wake up today. He will not be ready to move for a couple of days."

"You have them both ready by Friday night. You can keep his sister as a bonus. And Adam. No tricks."

Adam stares at McMahon's brown eyes for a second then turns off the computer. He turns his chair around and stares at a small brunette with tears in her eyes. He looks down at her with a serious face. Adam wipes away one of Lady's stray hairs. She walks towards him and puts her hands on his knees. Her grayish-blue eyes look directly into Adam's green ones.

"When you were in the safe house before you made Emma sleep. You lied about not turning him into McMahon."

"I didn't completely understand the situation back then," Adam tells her, "now that I know, I'm going to work hard to make sure you never have to see McMahon again."

"Adam, daddy told me why he couldn't use his powers in front of other people. He told me about the Salem witch trials.  That it would be like history repeating itself if the world knew people like us are out there. You can't let McMahon expose them to the world."

"I know. I have to figure out a way to make this work by Friday. McMahon doesn't strike me as the type to kid around."

"He's not," Lady confirms.

After Emma calms down she goes in search for Brennan. It shocked her what Adam said about him donating blood for her brother. Just yesterday he would have hurt him just looking at him. She comes to his door and knocks. 

"Come in," she hears his voice call.

Emma enters. When Brennan looks up and sees her, he gets a bit startled. 

"I don't bite," she laughs.

"Do you think I do?" he asks.

Emma realizes where he's going.

"You let your emotions get the better of you. I wont hold it against you, but only this time." She smiles a little.

"Emma I really am sorry I hurt you."

"I know Brennan. I forgive you." She looks at him for a second. "I came in here, because I was surprised that you donated blood to him."

"Adam told me how protective of him you were. At first I was hesitant, but than I saw Lady and my perspective changed." Brennan looks down at his arm. It hasn't gotten its full strength back yet. He could hardly carry a small bag of potatoes with it yet.

"Thank you," Emma says to him.

"Emma, why are you so protective of him?" 

"Emmanuel is my brother," she tells him.

"Aunty Em," he smiles think of Wizard of Oz. Then his face turns confused. "Did you just call him Emmanuel?" he asks Emma.

"Why?" she wonders.

"I thought his name was Emil."

"Oh. Whatever." She says.

Brennan looks out his window. "What do you mean 'whatever'?" When he turns around again Emma is gone.

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of her."

Brennan turns around to find the voice belonging to Jesse. 

"You heard all that?" Brennan asks him.

"Yep, at least I'm not the last to know," Jesse answers.

"Were you as shocked as I was?"

"Yeah…but Wizard of Oz wasn't the first thought that popped into my head."

Brennan jumps up to chase Jesse. Jesse runs just in time. Brennan chuckles; he wonders how he got so lucky to make a friend like Jesse. 

"You, know I seemed to remember a blonde feral living with us," Adam says in front of Shalimar.

Shalimar has been working in the same training room for the last three hours.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she challenges. 

"You usually train for an hour and mingle the rest of the day. I haven't seen you all morning."

"Didn't feel like coming out," she answers.

"I have a feeling there is more to it than that, but I thought I should update you on the situation before I call a meeting with everyone."

"What situation?" she asks before round housing the punching bag.

"We found the military asset," he tells her. Adam waits for her to turn around. "It's Lady."

"Beautiful," Shalimar says sarcastically.

"And that's another thing. She's the asset, because she knows when people are lying."

"Adam, have we just switched objectives?" she asks him.

Adam nods his head. "We're no longer trying to get Davenport back to McMahon. Now were trying to get them as far away from him as possible. Would you round everybody up? I have more news."

"Sure," she says.

          Shalimar goes to the living area first to get her team. When she passed the lab something catches the corner of her eye. Some sort of movement. Shalimar goes in to investigate.

"Adam get to the lab," she calls in her ring.

Davenport is awake. He is restless. Adam comes in within a minute. Davenport's restlessness slowly rises to panic. He begins jerking uncomfortably against the tube in his mouth.

"Calm down," Adam tells him gently. 

Adam takes the oxygen tube out of his mouth. He replaces it with one that goes up his nose. Davenport only relaxes a little bit.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks Adam weakly.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry."

Davenport's breathing becomes a little more troubled for a second. "A little girl," he says, "there was a little girl with me."

"I know," Adam, says, "she's with your sister."

Shalimar looks up in shock. 'His sister' she mouths. Adam nods his head a little bit.

"Oh yeah," he remembers and relaxes, "she's with Emilia."

"Who's Emilia," Shalimar asks bluntly.

"I mean Emma," Davenport retracts.

Adam and Shalimar share confused glances. Adam stabilizes Davenport some more and leaves to find Emma and Lady. He finds everybody including Jesse and Brennan in the living area. 

"He's awake," Adam announces.

Lady jumps up off Emma's lap with excitement. Emma remains sitting, her hands holding the arms of the chair tightly.

"Emma?" Adam says as she continues to remain stationary.

"I don't want to see him," she says softly and looks down.


	9. Emma and Lady

"I want to see him," Lady cries.  
  
"Go with Brennan," Adam tells her.  
  
Brennan takes Lady's hand and begins leading her out. Lady stops and looks at Emma for a second.  
  
"Are you still mad at him?" she asks Emma.  
  
"Yeah," she answers then gets up to leave.   
  
Adam and Jesse wait until the girl is in the lab. Both walk fast to catch up to Emma.  
  
"Slow down speedy," Jesse says and steps in front of her.  
  
Emma begins to move past him, but he holds her arm. She tries to escape his grasp, but Adam takes her other arm. They both physically seat Emma on a near by bench.   
  
"I don't feel like talking," she says and tries to get up.  
  
Jesse easily places her back down.  
  
"That's too bad," Adam tells her, "but you're still going to tell us what is going on."   
  
"Why were you fighting so hard to protect him, but now you wont even talk to him?" Jesse asks.  
  
"If I didn't get to him first you would have turned him in to McMahon. That's why I told him to get out of the motel and that is why I tried to keep him in the safe house under your noses."  
  
"Because you knew if we told McMahon where he was, McMahon would find Lady." Jesse finishes.  
  
"Exactly, but now we have both and we wont relinquish them so everything is fine." Emma says.  
  
"Everything is not fine," Adam tells them, "McMahon knows we have them and he's giving us till Friday to turn them in."  
  
"You wouldn't…"  
  
"No of course not," Adam interrupts Emma, "but he has two sergeants who are new mutants. He's threatening to expose Mutant X to the world if we don't."  
  
Both Emma and Jesse's shoulders drop.   
  
"What do we do?" Emma asks.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I still need to tell Brennan and Shalimar."   
  
Adam begins to leave, but stops when he hears Jesse ask Emma why she will not talk to Davenport.   
  
"I can't talk to him," Emma says.  
  
"That's a lie," Lady interrupts, appearing from behind Adam.   
  
"I can physically talk to him," Emma says realizing the wording she used was a lie, "but I don't want to."  
  
Lady crosses her arms signifying Emma has lied again. Emma takes a deep breath. She tries to figure out her actual feelings towards her brother.  
  
"I do want to talk to him," she confesses, "but I am still holding this grudge and if I do talk to him I'll say things I don't mean."  
  
"What could he have done so bad that you would hold a grudge against your own brother?" Jesse asks.  
  
Both Emma and Adam look up at him in surprise. Neither knows how Jesse knew that. Jesse stays waiting for the answer.  
  
"I'll tell them if you don't," Lady states.  
  
Emma leans back against the wall. She hates being between a rock and a hard place.   
  
"Fine," she says, "Lady's mom LeighAnna was only sixteen when she gave birth to her. She had complications with the pregnancy and the birth. Four days after Lady was born she died. Emmanuel stayed with her the whole time she was pregnant and when Lady was born. After LeighAnna died he just assumed he had rights to his daughter, but LeighAnna's parents wanted to adopt her instead. Her parents were very wealthy and had three other young children. Emmanuel was close to poor and living on his own. He assumed the courts would rule in favor of the grandparents. Instead of going to court he took her from France and brought her to America.   
  
***(I don't know anything about family law in France so if that was way off PLEASE correct me.)***   
  
When he learned the police were searching for him he left her with me. She didn't even have a name yet. Emmanuel said he'd come back and take her. I expected it to be less than a month, but it wasn't," Emma pauses.  
  
When she has stayed silent for almost ten seconds Jesse finally asks the question.  
  
"How long before he came back?"  
  
Emma leans over so she can put her elbows on her knees and rest her face in her hands. Lady is clinging to Adam's pant leg. She hates this story as much as Emma.  
  
"Three years," she finally blurts, "Just as quickly as he left her with me he took her from me. We couldn't even say goodbye."   
  
Jesse expresses his condolences. Lady stays clung to Adam's pant leg. When Jesse turns around Adam gives him a gesture to leave them alone for a minute. Jesse pries Lady off of Adam and carries her out.   
  
Adam comes over and kneels in front of Emma.   
  
"Emma I can't choose what you should do, but I would really like you to talk to him."  
  
Adam only has to look at Emma's shock stricken face to hear the wordless question 'why'.  
  
"I know what he did to you was awful in more ways than one…"  
  
"But?" Emma says.  
  
"But if were going to work a plan to deceive McMahon we are all going to have to work together. Right now McMahon thinks we have you because you were with your brother. He doesn't know you're a member of this team. I think this may be our only advantage."  
  
Adam looks at Emma's face it is a mixture of hurt confusion and worry.  
  
"Would you at least think about it?" he asks her, putting his hand on her knee.  
  
"I'll think about it," she says. 


	10. Questions Answered

Emma paces back and forth by the lab doors. She really does want to see her brother, but  
  
she isn't sure what to do if she can make her way into the lab. Each time she begins to reach the  
  
automatic doors a thought or a question stops her. After two minutes she gets close enough to the  
  
door to make it actually open, but retreats back when the thought of 'what if he doesn't want to  
  
see me?' enters her head. Emma begins pacing again.   
  
"Why is this bothering her so much?" Shalimar asks Davenport as she watches Emma  
  
pace back and forth in the window.   
  
Davenport explains what happened with Lady. How Emma is still angry at him. Only he  
  
mentions how he still feels guilty about putting Emma through all that.  
  
"LeighAnna was only 16?" Brennan asks.  
  
"Yes," Davenport answers not sure where he's going.  
  
"How old is Lady?" Brennan continues questioning.  
  
"5."  
  
"And your what 1,2 years older than Emma?"  
  
"3," Davenport says.  
  
"Okay, three years...." Brennan says  
  
"No, 3 minutes," Davenport interrupts.  
  
"You're Emma's twin," Shalimar states a bit shocked.  
  
Davenport nods his head tiredly.  
  
"So you left Lady with Emma when you were both only 18?" Brennan asks.  
  
Both Shal and Brennan look at Davenport. His face looks defeated. "It wasn't my wisest  
  
decision." Davenport confesses. "Three years after I came to America I got my green card and  
  
joined the Army. When they asked me if I wanted single housing or family housing I told them  
  
about my daughter. Even how I needed to get her back from my sister. They told me it was fine. I  
  
knew it wouldn't be easy getting her back. I couldn't just show up at the door step after three  
  
years. But that's what I ended up doing. Only instead of pleading my case I pretty much came in  
  
and took Lady. Even though I didn't know what her name was or anything about her. It was like  
  
watching a horrible scene in a movie. Lady was crying, Emma was screaming and I was  
  
trembling," Davenport stops he can't go on any longer.  
  
After a long pause Shalimar asks a question that's been lingering in her thoughts. "Why  
  
after so long did you want Lady back?"  
  
Davenport answers her quickly. "Because I love her. She's the whole reason I came to America  
  
with nothing more than a passport and a few diapers. I never stopped missing her from the  
  
minute Emma took her in her arms and I shut the door."  
  
"Why didn't you stay in contact?" Brennan asks  
  
"Stupid male ego thing. If I'd have called, Emma would have asked me how the job search was  
  
going and I would have had to tell her the same depressing story that it wasn't going well or it  
  
was such a lousy job I didn't want to mention it. I know I should have, if not to tell her how I was  
  
doing than to at least talk to my daughter." Davenport would have continued, but he hears the lab  
  
doors open than hears Emma's retreat.  
  
Emma stands with her back pressed against the lab wall. She heard everything her brother  
  
said to Shalimar and Brennan. She could even feel the sincerity and guilt behind it. Why she still  
  
can't get herself to come in the room continues to stump her. She finally gives up from sheer  
  
exhaustion and goes back to her room.  
  
Davenport gives a weak smile when he hears his sister leave. "Is Emilia going to be all  
  
right?" he asks finally glad he's doing the questioning.  
  
"She'll be fine," Shalimar answers.  
  
"Emilia?" Brennan asks.  
  
Davenport groans he knows it will be another game of twenty one questions. "It's a long  
  
story," he tries to escape.  
  
"What a coincidence," Brennan says, " we have a long time." Brennan crosses his arms and  
  
Shalimar smirks.  
  
"Promise it will be the last question?" Davenport bargains.  
  
"If it explains why twin siblings have different accents and last names than yeah," Brennan  
  
answers.  
  
"Well than it's my lucky day. Emma and I were born under the names Emilia and Emmanuel  
  
Donahue. We were born to a really bad man named Dr. Javelin Donahue. He married into a  
  
million dollar fortune by a woman named Celeste. Celeste didn't trust men, she said she would  
  
leave half her fortune to Javelin and the other half to her first born daughter. Before Emma and I  
  
she had two other sons. Javelin wanted all the fortune and thought he would get it until Emma  
  
was born. Javelin had a grudge against Emma from the day she was born. Than it got even worse.  
  
When Emma was four she accidentally used her powers on Celeste and ended up killing her.  
  
Javelin loved Celeste more than his own children. When she died he took it all out on Emma. He  
  
beat her and used her as his own personal lab rat. A chamber maid at the estate named Louis  
  
knew how Emma was being treated, but since she also had a twin she felt it would be a bad idea  
  
to leave one of us there. She kidnapped us in the middle of the night. Later she placed Emma and  
  
I in a different country, but Emma's parents moved back to America. She also switched our  
  
names taking the Emma from Emmanuel and the Emil from Emilia so our dad wouldn't find us.  
  
It didn't surprise either of us that Louis was found dead four days later."  
  
Davenport looks at Shalimar and Brennan. They both have taken a sudden interest in their  
  
knees while they are observing the story.  
  
"You guys can't confer this with Emma. She has repressed most of it."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar nod sadly. It hurts both of them to realize their best friend went through all  
  
that at such a young age.   
  
A while later the three of them change subjects. Shalimar listens as Davenport and  
  
Brennan argue their favorite sports team in a light hearted way. They would have kept at it, but  
  
Adam comes in and tells them that Davenport needs some rest. He also asks if Emma had come  
  
in. They told her about her few attempts that went awry. A few minutes later Davenport is asleep  
  
and the rest of the team begins to do their other chores.   
  
"Lady?" Adam calls out to the little girl. Adam gets a little concerned when Lady doesn't  
  
hear him. He calls her again only louder. Lady turns around.  
  
"Did you hear me when I called you last time?" he asks.  
  
"Nope," Lady answers.  
  
"Lady, it's three o'clock why are you still in your pajamas?" Adam inquires changing the subject.  
  
"I left my backpack in the safe house," Lady answers.  
  
"And when were you planning on telling us this?"  
  
"When somebody mentioned it," Lady smiles innocently.  
  
Adam smiles at her. "Would you go ask Shalimar to bring you there and get your stuff?"  
  
Adam couldn't miss Lady's face drop. "What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"I don't think Shalimar likes me too much," Lady tells him.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She's been avoiding me ever since I got here."  
  
Adam can't argue that he notices it too. "Listen, Emma and Jesse are trying to locate McMahon  
  
and Brennan is busy repairing one of the computers. I need to stay here and take care of your dad.  
  
So you can either wait for one of us to finish or you can ask her." Adam tells her.  
  
"I'll ask her," Lady says after a minute of thought.  
  
"I'm glad," Adam says and rubs her hair before leaving.  
  
Lady slowly walks up the dojo stairs to watch Shalimar train. Shal's speed and grace  
  
amazes the young child. Lady stands on a step where she feels is a safe distance and stares at  
  
Shalimar. Shal's feral senses kick in and she knows someone is watching her. She turns around  
  
slowly and looks directly at the little girl.  
  
"You're good," Lady states simply.  
  
"Thanks," Shal says not sure she should add anything else.  
  
"Adam would like it if you drove me to the safe house to get my clothes," Lady says watching  
  
Shalimar's every twitch.  
  
Shal would like to think of an excuse, but she remembers what Adam said about Lady's powers.  
  
"I will. Just let me shower and change."  
  
"Do you want to?" Lady says as more of a challenge than a question.  
  
Shal knows where Lady is going. "I want you to have your clothes," Shal says as she passes Lady  
  
on the stairs.  
  
"But you don't want to take me," Lady accuses with good cause. "Do you not like me?" She  
  
asks.  
  
"I think your a great kid," Shal says honestly, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?" this time Lady's voice is flushed with confusion.  
  
"It's the fact that you small," Shalimar says simply. Shal watches Lady's face turn from upset to  
  
confused. "My powers make me stronger than muscle builders. Sometimes I don't realize how  
  
much strength I'm using. I don't want that to happen while I'm handling you."   
  
"You carried me to bed," Lady says, all of her features lightening.  
  
"I was doing it so carefully you probably woke up," Shalimar admits  
  
"I thought you were going to drop me."  
  
"I wouldn't have done that," Shalimar says.  
  
"How do you know?" asks Lady, for some reason her ears didn't tickle at that response.  
  
"Feral reflexes," Shal answers before leaving.  
  
The ride to the safe house was pleasant. Now that they are there Lady and Shalimar are  
  
full of giggles and teasing. Lady goes into the safe house before Shalimar. Lady reappears again a  
  
couple seconds later.  
  
"Who are the men?" she asks.  
  
Shalimar moves in front of her and opens the safe house door.   
  
"Oh no!" Shal says.  
  
"Who are they?" Lady repeats.  
  
"The bad guys," Shalimar answers honestly staring at three GS agents. 


	11. The Battle Before the War

"Back up would be great people," Shalimar's voice sounds through the comm. links.  
  
Emma jumps up in a panic. Brennan and Jesse meet her in the living room, followed closely by  
  
Adam appearing from the lab.   
  
"We have to help them," Emma pleads desperately.  
  
"We will," Adam says, "Brennan, Jesse take the Double Helix to safe house ten."  
  
Brennan and Jesse do what the are told immediately.   
  
"What about me?" Emma demands.  
  
"Right now you are the only element of surprise we have. We can't give that away... yet," Adam  
  
tells her.  
  
"Adam, I can't sit on my hands while my niece is in danger."  
  
Emma starts to leave, but Adam catches her arm and puts himself in front of her.  
  
"Emma. Don't," Adam says as a statement not a suggestion.  
  
Adam holds his stern look. Emma looks deep into his eyes. Probably reading him. She  
  
turns around and heads to her room in a huff. Under normal circumstances Emma would have  
  
gone to the lab to make preparations. In this case she is still avoiding her brother.   
  
**** Safe house Ten ****  
  
Shalimar looks from Lady to the GS agents and back to Lady again. The GS agents power  
  
up their weapons.   
  
"Give us the girl and we'll let you go," one of the agents say as if Shalimar would actually look  
  
into that possibility.   
  
Shal quickly scans the room. She needs to find a place to get Lady out of danger.  
  
"So, McMahon's selling information about us now?" Shal asks, hoping to buy time.  
  
"Hear that Sanders? We have a clever one to deal with," the other agent says sarcastically.  
  
Truthfully Shalimar couldn't tell Sanders from his buddy. With their black suits and short  
  
hair, Mason Eckhart had them looking like clones.  
  
Shal gets an idea. Shalimar grabs Lady and jumps with all her feral power. She lands on  
  
a beam about 50 feet high. Shalimar places Lady down carefully. Lady looks as pale as a ghost.  
  
Lady sits on the beam like she would a horse, gripping the sides tightly.   
  
"Stay still," Shal says and jumps off.  
  
Shal positions her body so she'll land on one of the agents. It works the agent is down.  
  
Unfortunately she doesn't realize she should have picked the other one. The one she landed on is  
  
a non mutant. The other one's mutant power in superior strength.   
  
When Shalimar lands the other agent comes and throws her across the room like a rag  
  
doll. Shal lands hard on the floor. She picks herself up and her eyes flash feral. The agent  
  
chuckles cynically. Shal lunges at him, but is only able to move him a few inches. The agent lifts  
  
Shal up by the neck. He is preparing to break it, but Shal thinks fast. She kicks him hard under  
  
the armpit. The agent screams in pain and throws her again. This time Shalimar hits her head  
  
against the edge of a table and falls unconscious.   
  
Lady stares down at Shalimar's unconscious body. Shal has blood running down the left  
  
side of her head. Her body would be completely dormant if it weren't for her stomach going up  
  
and down. Lady slowly looks below her. The man who threw Shalimar around is coming toward  
  
her. She gulps air as her panic rises.   
  
The man stops as he gets to a pillar that is holding up the support beam. Him and Lady  
  
stare at each other, face to face for a second. The man smiles sadistically before lunging himself  
  
into the pillar. Lady screams, the whole building feels like its shaking. The support beam she is  
  
on is only wood. A hair line fracture going horizontal is created in the middle of the beam. Lady  
  
can hear the creaking as her weight rests on the wood. One more lunge like that and the whole  
  
beam will fall.   
  
The GS agent decides to play it safe. He stands under the middle of the beam, waiting for  
  
Lady's weight to break it instead. That way he has a better chance of catching her. The beam  
  
creaks some more, she can feel it begin to lower. Tears fill up in her eyes as hopelessness  
  
prevails in her head. The beam moves another inch lower to the ground. Lady looks at the man  
  
again.  
  
"Do you really think you can catch me?" she asks, hiding the tremor in her voice.  
  
"I'll take a stab at it," he confirms.  
  
Lady's left ear tickles. He isn't lying about trying to catch her, but sense he used the word 'stab'  
  
it changed the whole sentence to a lie.  
  
"You know your worth more alive than dead?" the man continues.  
  
"I'm under that impression," Lady says a bit annoyed.  
  
She stares at the man blankly. It'll only be a few more seconds before the beam gives  
  
way. Lady snaps out of it when she sees Jesse, he runs toward the man prepared to fight. Lady  
  
closes her eyes. Jesse gets thrown as easily as Shalimar. Jesse hits a wall and gets a cut across his  
  
head. Brennan comes in a second later. Jesse looks at him and nods. Brennan remains on the stair  
  
case. While Jesse phases the ground the GS agent is standing on. The GS agent falls through the  
  
floor like it were a vortex.   
  
Jesse hears the creak of the beam he looks up and sees Lady. She still has her eyes shut.   
  
"Brennan!" Jesse calls.  
  
Brennan looks up and sees Lady. He uses the lightning of his hands to get himself high enough to  
  
grab her. He then uses the lightning to ensure a safe landing. Brennan can feel Lady trembling.  
  
He holds her close as he surveys the damage.   
  
Jesse is catching his breath while holding the cut on his head. Shal is still laying down  
  
unconscious along with another GS agent. Brennan picks up Lady and walks toward the first-aid  
  
kit. He takes out some gauze pads and hands them to Jesse. Jesse holds them to his head.   
  
"I need to put you down now," Brennan says to Lady.  
  
"Why?" she whines.  
  
"I need to pick up Shalimar. And my arm is still tired," he says pointing to the bandaged one.   
  
Brennan puts Lady down. Jesse drags the remaining GS agent into a cell and locks it.  
  
After Brennan gets Shalimar over his shoulder they are ready to go.  
  
"Lady you're forgetting something," Jesse says.  
  
Lady has to think for a moment. She smiles a little bit and runs out of view. When she returns she  
  
is holding her back pack.   
  
**** Sanctuary ****  
  
Adam and Emma are in the hangar as the Double Helix lands.   
  
"What's the damage?" Adam asks.  
  
"Lady's fine. Jesse's got a nasty cut on his head and Shal is unconscious," Brennan reports.  
  
"All right," Adam says analyzing the problem, "Emma, you patch up Jesse. I'll check out  
  
Shalimar."  
  
Adam turns around before Emma even has a chance to react. He can't take any chances of  
  
her changing her mind at this point. Emma takes a deep breath and escorts Jesse to the lab.  
  
Jesse sits down on the chair next to Davenport. Emma comes in and tries not to look at  
  
her twin brother. Curiosity takes over and she takes a glance at him. He has all of his color back  
  
to his face. Adam has him in a semi-sitting position which means he is doing better. She returns  
  
her focus to Jesse before her brother can read too much into it.   
  
"Close your eyes," she says to Jesse.  
  
Jesse shuts his eyes. Emma cleans out the cut on his forehead while trying not to drip too much  
  
hydrogen peroxide down his face.   
  
"I like your hair red," Davenport tells Emma in French.  
  
"Yours doesn't look too bad either," she replies in the same language, but doesn't turn her head  
  
away from Jesse.  
  
Emma finishes cleaning the cut. She gets out the butterfly bandages and begins to fix Jesse's  
  
head.   
  
"She has your eyes you know?" Davenport says -still in French- referring to Lady.  
  
"You have my eyes," Emma replies calmly.  
  
Emma is halfway done with Jesse. Adam walks in with Brennan who is carrying Shalimar. They  
  
set her down and begin working on her. Emma can hear her moan when they touch her head.   
  
"Do you guys get hurt on a regular basis?" Davenport asks.  
  
"About every other day," Emma tells him.   
  
Brennan looks over his shoulder at Emma. He is surprised she can speak another  
  
language. Brennan looks at the two trying to get an idea of what they are talking about. Emma is  
  
looking slightly annoyed. Where as Davenport just looks worried. Brennan shakes his head  
  
slightly and goes back to Shalimar.   
  
"Why did you join this group?" he asks his sister.  
  
"To start a new life," Emma answers. She finishes with Jesse's head and then looks at her  
  
brother. "But you wanted me to go back to my old one didn't you?"   
  
"What are you saying?" he asks.  
  
"Get some rest," Emma tells Jesse.  
  
"I will," Jesse says, but doesn't move.  
  
"What I'm saying is I don't think it's a coincidence that you were in a motel two blocks from my  
  
last known residence. You wanted to leave Lady with me again. Didn't you?" Emma questions  
  
him.  
  
Brennan can't understand what Emma is saying, but he can tell by the tone of voice  
  
Emma's using that it's getting heated.  
  
Emma stares at her brother waiting for an answer.  
  
Davenport takes a deep breath. "I thought she would be safer with you," he answers her.  
  
Emma exists the lab quickly with Jesse at her heels. Jesse follows her all the way to her bedroom.  
  
Emma sits down hard on her bed. Jesse stares at her.  
  
"What?" she asks angrily.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to see how Shalimar is doing?"  
  
"She has a concussion. She's been through worse."  
  
"All right I'll get some rest then," Jesse smiles and leaves slowly.  
  
Emma gasps. She just realizes when she told Jesse to get some rest she never switched back to  
  
English. Not only that, but Jesse even answered her in French.   
  
"Wait a second," she says, halting his retreat at the door. "When did you learn French?"  
  
"It was my favorite class in high school," Jesse says.  
  
"Your lying," Emma tells him with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Jesse puts on a mocked hurt look. "I learned it to impress girls," he confesses.  
  
"So you knew what we were saying?"  
  
Jesse nods his head. "Your brother wanted to leave her with you to keep her out of danger. Not to  
  
deliberately hurt you."  
  
"I know," Emma says quietly and looks away.  
  
**** Night time ****  
  
Emma is on the computer holding Lady in her lap. She is humming to Lady silently.   
  
"Why are you humming Amazing Grace?" Adam asks quietly since Lady is sleeping.  
  
"It's one of the few songs I can hum in tune," Emma answers. "How's Emmanuel?"  
  
"I moved him to a guest bedroom while you and Lady were playing on the beach."  
  
Adam gently takes Lady from Emma's lap and places her on a near by couch.  
  
"Why wont you talk to your brother?" Adam asks Emma.  
  
"Why do you want me to so bad?" Emma retorts.   
  
"If I answer your question will you answer mine?" Adam negotiates.  
  
"Sure," Emma answers. "Just don't lie. I don't want her to wake up," she says pointing at Lady.  
  
"Tomarrow night's our showdown with McMahon."  
  
"That's a day early," Emma states.  
  
"I know, but right now McMahon's making the choices. Not us. After tomarrow if my plan  
  
works and we win. I'll have to relocate Emmanuel and Lady......" Adam pauses, he doesn't want  
  
to finish the sentence.  
  
"Which means I wont be able to contact them," Emma finishes for him.  
  
Emma has helped relocate other mutants enough times to know that if they contact their  
  
family they can be traced.   
  
"I don't want you to be holding a grudge against your brother when tomarrow may be the  
  
last time you see him and your niece," Adam says quietly.  
  
Emma's whole body seems to melt. She is still facing the computer. She doesn't want to  
  
turn around and look at Adam. Adam turns her chair around anyway. He puts his hand on  
  
Emma's. Emma jerks her hand away. Adam kneels down in front of her.  
  
"You can go with them you know?"  
  
Emma looks up at Adam. His face is so kind and sincere. She leans in and gives him a  
  
hug. Emma lingeres in the comfort of his hug. She rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I belong here," she tells him and sits back up.   
  
"I know you do," Adam says.  
  
"There's more to it than just that isn't there?" Emma asks.  
  
"Yeah there is. Emma, I grew up with ten brothers and sisters. The last one I saw was my  
  
youngest sister Jenny. And that's because Eckhart kidnapped her to get some inventions from  
  
me."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"I didn't willingly give him sub-dermal goveners," Adam says then continues with his previous  
  
explanation. "After I got Jenny back I told my family to go into hiding and not let them tell me  
  
where they are." After a long pause Adam says, "are you going to tell me why now?"  
  
"I would have taken care of her you know?" Emma says looking at Lady. "Emmanuel sent me a  
  
cell-phone which he could contact me on. With exception of a couple of emergencies I've never  
  
made a call on that phone. I usually had it with me in case he needed to contact me. All he had to  
  
do was call me and tell me where to meet him. I would have taken her and started over again. It's  
  
just the fact that I'd live with this constant fear of having her taken from me again. Now she has a  
  
chance of living safely with her dad."  
  
"That wasn't my question," Adam says calmly.  
  
"I know," Emma says, "the truth is Adam, Emmanuel's my twin brother. I wont stop loving him  
  
no matter how many awful things he'll do to me. I don't want to love someone and have them  
  
leave me again."  
  
Emma's shoulders jump when she hears a door shut.   
  
"Who was it?" Adam asks.  
  
"Emmanuel heard the whole thing," Emma says. 


	12. Final Conflict

Emma gets up to check on Emmanuel, but Lady cries out in her sleep. Both Adam and Emma go over to the couch. Emma puts her hand on Lady's forehead then swears under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks.

"Unless anything's changed over the last two years. She easily gets ear infections."

"Nothing's changed," Lady whines.

"C'mon," Adam says and scoops the little girl up in his arms.

            Emma follows both of them into the lab. Emma looks over at Shalimar's sleeping form. Adam is keeping her over night for observation. 

"Will Shalimar be okay?" Emma asks as Adam places Lady on a table. 

"She sure will. I had to fight with her to keep her overnight."

            Emma smiles an understanding smile. Adam finishes getting his equipment and putting on his latex gloves. Lady sits straight up. Adam holds Lady's right ear as he gently places the equipment in her left. He changes the covering and looks into her right. Adam looks at Lady.

"Well?" Lady asks, holding out her hands like she's weighing something.

"Well, your much better at getting your ears checked out then your aunt," Adam says.

            Emma is very squeamish when it comes to things being put in her ears. Adam remembers times he's practically had to restrain her to look at her ears. The only time she willingly put something in her ears was headphones when she entered into Henry's mind after he had put the other three team members in a dreamscape. Even then Adam kissed her on the head as his way of saying good job.

            Lady giggles. "I had to hold her hand one time at the doctors office," she tells them.

"Me too," Shalimar says tiredly. 

            Adam fills one of the inoculators as Emma confesses it's true. 

"Will it hurt?" Lady asks, eyeing the inoculator.

"You've been through it once before," Adam reminds her.

"I was asleep," she counters, "will it hurt?" she asks again.

"Tremendously," Adam purposefully lies and injects her.

            Emma has a confused look on her face.

"Oh wait I get it," Lady says, not hiding the grogginess in her voice, "you told me it would hurt bad, because I would think your lying. Instead of telling me it wouldn't hurt and think your lying about that instead," Lady's words were becoming slurred as the medicine makes it's way through her system.

"Did it hurt?" Adam asks

"It pinched," Lady says.

            Adam and Emma guide her down as the drug begins to take its full effect. 

"Is she all right?" Emma asks.

"Yes, it's just an ear infection. She's not allowed to operate heavy machinery for the next week," Adam says with a smile.

"I'll be sure to tell her father," Emma says, and then regrets it when she sees Lady stir.

            Emma realizes she had no intention of passing the joke on to Emmanuel.

"Emma, I'd like your permission to run a few tests on her. To see how her powers work. Maybe find a way to help her a little bit."

Emma stares off for a second. She knows full well none of Adam's scans hurt. Just a couple of them feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes," Emma says, "just none that will wake her up."

"That's fine," Adam agrees. 

            A few minutes later the tests are done and Lady is still sleeping. Emma looks at Adam questioningly. 

"Let's take her to her bedroom and I'll tell you all about it," Adam tells Emma.

"Why does she get to go back to her room and I don't?" Shal asks.

"Because she doesn't have a concussion," Adam says like he's talking to a five year old.

Shalimar groans a little.

"Get some sleep," Adam tells her, "you'll feel a lot better tomorrow."

            Emma puts Lady in her bed and meets Adam in the living room.

"What did the tests say?" Emma asks.

"She's more like her aunt then you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady's a telempath, like you. She can't read people's thoughts, but she can read people so deeply she can tell when they're lying even unconsciously. When someone lies to her and she senses it. It sends a small vibration to her left ear," Adam pauses for a minute searching for his next words.

"There's a 'but' coming isn't there?" she asks.

"But," Adam continues, "as you noticed even when we try to stop lying for Lady's sake we still ended up lying a few times. The constant vibrations to Lady's ear are what is causing so many ear infections." Adam looks at his hands for a second then looks at Emma. Emma knows bad news is coming. "The ear infections and the vibration is making Lady lose more and more of her hearing in her left ear. Emma, she has about a year left before she completely loses her hearing in her left ear."

"Then she wont be able to tell if people are lying?" Emma inquires.

Adam shakes his head sadly. "It only means the vibrations will be sent to her right ear. Which she'll have about another six or seven years on."

"She'll be completely deaf by the time she's 12," Emma analyzes quietly. "Is there anything you can do?" she then asks.

"No, I'm sorry," he tells her. Adam puts his hands on Emma's shoulders. "You should tell her father," he says and leaves to the lab.

Emma slowly walks to Emmanuel's room. She rests her head on the door listening for movement. When she hears it she knocks softly.

"Come in," Emmanuel says.

Emma enters his room hesitantly. Emmanuel stands up as soon as he realizes it's her. 

"Are you all right?" he asks, noticing the pained look on her face.

Emma shakes her head no and sits on his bed. Emmanuel sits down beside her.

"Lady has an ear infection."

"That's not what's upsetting you is it?" Emmanuel asks.

"No, Adam has the technology to check out the stability of new mutants. Her power that causes her left ear to tickle will eventually cause her to go deaf. She's already lost a lot of her hearing in her left ear."

Emmanuel gets up and paces angrily. "Will she still be able to tell if people are lying?" he asks, the anger in his voice undisguised

"Is that your fear? That she'll still catch you in lies?"

"No," he snaps at her. "I can't take her to any public places without her having to plug her ears. I can't read her stories or take her to plays. It's as hard on her as it is on me," all his frustrations come out in his voice.

"She probably wont be able to tell," Emma states, "her powers will be more like mine. She'll be able to feel people."

"Will her powers mutate more?"

"Powers usually mutate," she says showing the pink from her forehead.

"She'll might be able to send images," he thinks out loud, "she could make people think they're on fire."

            That one was bellow the belt. Emma remembers how she killed her mom. She knows she didn't do it intentionally. She just had no control over her power. Emma gets up and runs out of the room she doesn't get far before her brother catches her. He leans his weight on her and Emma falls to her knees. Emma begins to sob. Emmanuel sits down and holds her. 

"I'm sorry," he says over and over again. "That was an awful thing for me to say."

"Is everything all right?" Adam asks, bearing a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Emmanuel, says, "It's all my fault."

"Okay," Adam says calmly, "come on sweetie," he says pulling Emma up by the waist.

Emmanuel sits there and watches until Adam takes his wrist and pulls him along. 

            They all head for the kitchen. When they get there Emma sits on the counter with her head hanging down. Adam takes a paper towel and wets it. He cleans off Emma's face with it.

"Why don't you get her a glass of water," Adam says to Emmanuel, only briefly taking his eyes off Emma.

            Emmanuel gets a glass from the cabinet and turns on the sink. Watching the water flow he can't resist, but use his power. Emmanuel has the power to manipulate water. He spreads the water into little droplets. Then makes it go back together and starts making the water do loop-de-loops.  He makes them do about four and then starts putting the water in the glass. He is so absorbed in his work he doesn't realize he has an audience.

            Adam and Emma stare at him. Emma has her lips quirked just a little. Adam is just enjoying the show. It doesn't take long for Emmanuel to know he's being watched. As soon as he sees them he lets the water flow naturally, mumbles an apology and then gives Emma a glass of water. Adam smiles a little bit then asks Emma if she's all right. Emma nods her head. 

"Okay then. I'm going to get some work done in the lab and then get some sleep."

"I only believe the first part," Emma says to him. It's a known fact in Sanctuary that Adam sleeps about as much as Emma. 

            Adam chuckles softly and pats her knee. He turns around to leave, but gives Emmanuel a small push for causing the trouble in the first place. 

            After Adam leaves Emmanuel turns to his sister and says, "he's really protective of you isn't he?" 

"He's protective of all of us," Emma tells him.

            "Is that why you want to stay with him instead of go with me?" Emmanuel asks.

"Emmanuel, I already said I belong here. There my family."

"What about the de Lauros?" he questions.

"I stopped talking to them when I was eighteen. Look," Emma says after sensing where her brother was going, "Lady is your daughter. You've fought tooth and nail to keep her. You worked hard to get your green card and even became wanted in two countries. You don't need me."

"I know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Lady. I just don't want to lose contact with you forever."

"Not forever. I can't work here all my life. If I ever get injured or go into retirement, I'll go into hiding as well. And if anything horrible were to happen I still carry the cell phone you pay for around."

"Promise you'll find us one day?" he asks.

"Promise," Emma says and jumps off the counter.

            Emma gives her brother a hug. They both make their way to the living room as they prepare to catch up on the last few years in only what little time they have.

***** Day of showdown *****

            Shalimar and Adam are the first ones up. Emma and her brother are still in the living room talking. They had been speaking the whole night in French in case anyone wanted to eves drop. After everybody begins to wake up Emma is having a hard time crossing back over to English. She starts speaking half of her sentence in English, but will finish it in French. After Jesse is up they enlist his help. Neither Emma nor Emmanuel ever taught Lady the French language. They like to use it to have private conversations with each other.

            After everyone is up and Emma can speak in complete sentences. Adam gets them all together and shows them the plan on how they are going to out smart General McMahon.

            Shalimar gulps when Adam finishes. The plan is so precise and accurate that if one thing goes wrong it could mean losing everything. Not to mention the toll it'll take on Emma.

            When Shal, Adam, Brennan, Private Davenport and Lady arrive on the roof of a corporate building, General McMahon and his two men are already waiting for them. Brennan is holding Private Davenport's arm as Davenport holds his daughter close. Davenport moves hesitantly as Brennan tugs him along. 

"I really didn't want it to come to this," Adam informs Davenport.

"I can take it from here Mr. Kane," General McMahon says.

            Sergeant Tillery and his partner keep their hands on their weapons as they approach Davenport. Both simultaneously draw them out when they hear the crash of the door being opened. Jesse comes running in. Both men point their guns at him. He raises his hands like surrender and moves slowly.

"She's coming," he warns everyone.

"Who?" McMahon demands not wanting any surprises.

"Emilia, she found out what is going on. I beat her here to warn you, but she was hot on my tail."

            McMahon studies Lady's face any twitch of an eye or movement toward her ear will indicate when someone is lying. Right now however, she is just clinging to her dad not letting her head off his shoulder.

"I told you to watch her," Adam yells, breaking McMahon out of his thoughts.

"I did. I watched her figure it out and then I watched her storm out," Jesse states.

As if on cue the roof door flies open. Emma comes barging in and tackles Adam.

"You told me you were bringing him to safety," she shouts over his grounded body. "I knew I should have had Lady in the room with me. I should never have trusted you." Emma makes her way over to McMahon.

            McMahon stays focused on Lady. He finds it simply amazing how nobody has lied yet.

"So you must be the sister, Emilia. Private Davenport has told me a lot about you."

 "I wont let you take them," she says producing a gun from her jeans.

She starts to point the gun at McMahon, but Sergeant Tillery points his at her. Before he gets a chance to fire Davenport shields his sister, but forgets he's holding his daughter. The bullet penetrates through father and daughter before Emma can do anything. 

"Noooo," she screams hysterically as Davenport and Lady drop to the floor.

Brennan electrocutes Tillery and runs where Emma is kneeling. Everyone makes a semi-circle around her. McMahon runs up, he too kneels down by them, but only to confirm they're dead. An angry look crosses his face as he realizes they are.

"Take the rest of them out!" he orders his other Sergeant.

            The Sergeant's brown eyes glow a feral green. Shal's eyes flash a feral gold. Jesse masses his body and tackles him. After he is down Brennan throws electricity at him. Both of McMahon's Sergeants are down. Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar all stand in attack pose. McMahon angrily shakes his head and runs out.

"Oh God that hurts," Emma says releasing the mental projection she has on everybody.

"Tell me about it," Emmanuel says wiping the fake blood off his back and chest.

"Are you guys all right?" A man with a southern accent asks.

The man is named Jason Biggs. He is one of the Privates that helped Emmanuel escape from Iraq. They called him over to have him stand in for Tillery. The team didn't want just anybody firing the gun. Emma projected the images into everybody's head to make them think he was Sergeant Tillery. Emma also had to simultaneously project not feeling a pulse on either of the bodies and Tillery getting electrocuted. When Emma was able to release the images she practically fell over. Emmanuel is now holding her steady. 

"What?" Lady asks taking off the audio-blocker Adam made for her. Adam wanted to make sure not to hurt Lady's ears during their whole skit, which was just one big lie. He also had a feeling McMahon would watch her for any signs of a lie.

"Hey, ya'll. I hate to rain on your parade, but the real Sergeant Tillery is still in the jeep."

The Mutant X team gasps. While McMahon and his two sergeants were coming up the stairs. Emma knocked out the real Tillery with a psionic blast and replaced him with Jason. Jesse put the real Tillery back in the jeep. Jason was supposed to follow McMahon halfway down the stairs to keep up with the illusion, but Emma forgot to project Tillery regaining consciousness.

            "I'll take care of it," Jesse says.

Jesse phases himself and lets himself drop the thirty stories down. When he reaches the bottom he phases the jeep and takes out the real Tillery. Jesse waits holding the unconscious Tillery, until he hears McMahon exit. As quick as he can Jesse phases an opening in the building and gets both of them inside before McMahon can turn around.  Jesse cautiously watches McMahon through a one-way window. McMahon stays in his jeep and doesn't leave. Jesse quickly runs up to meet everyone on the roof. Emmanuel is standing up carrying his twin sister. Who at the moment is too worn out to actually stand, let alone walk. Adam is holding Lady. 

            "He's waiting for us to leave," Jesse tells them. "I think he wants to make sure we're not trying to pull a fast one."

            Adam deeply sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "All right," he says. He puts Lady down and takes off his leather jacket. "We should have some respect for the dead," he tells Lady, dropping the jacket over her face. Adam picks her up and cradles her. Lady takes the hint and goes limp. 

"I like the smell of your cologne," she says to Adam, her words a bit muffled by the jacket.

            Brennan takes off his jacket and gives it to Shalimar. He goes over to Emmanuel and takes Emma from him. Not a move Emmanuel is too happy about. And becomes increasingly more unhappy when he finds out it's Shalimar who will be carrying him out of there.

"This is so humiliating," he groans as Shal puts Brennan's jacket over his face.

"Don't worry I've done this to you once before. Plus, It could be worse," she tells him, lifting him up.

"Oh yeah. How so?"

"You could actually be dead."

Emmanuel laughs sarcastically, knowing his daughter is out of earshot.

            Brennan follows behind with Emma last. "Try to look distraught," he tells her.

Emma already has one hand behind Brennan's neck she puts the other one over his shoulder and hides her face in his chest.

            Just like Jesse warned. When the Mutant X team gets outside. McMahon is hiding in some dark corner with his jeep, making sure he isn't being played. The team staggers by like they don't know he's watching. All of them wear fake grief stricken faces. When they make it into the cloaked helix everybody is relieved. Emmanuel eagerly claims back Emma in his arms. He takes her over to the back part of the Double Helix and lays her across his lap on the floor. Emma is too tired to even attempt opening her eyes. Adam comes over and quickly checks her vitals.

"Will she be okay?" Emmanuel asks.

"She's just exhausted right now. Besides a nice migraine that is already forming, she should be up in a couple hours." Adam leaves the two of them alone.

            Emma whimpers and shifts uncomfortably in Emmanuel's lap. Shalimar gets up and heads over to the nervous looking brother. Shal gives him a reassuring smile and kneels down beside the two. 

"Here," Shal says in a whisper. Shalimar props Emma up so that her head is resting on her brother's chest. Emmanuel holds his sister with one hand while Shalimar guides his other hand to a place on Emma's head.

"Put pressure there," she continues to whisper. Lastly Shal takes off her coat and puts it over Emma's eyes. "As long as there is dark, quiet and comfort she'll be alright. Adam can give her some medicine before it reaches its climax.

"You've been through this before?" Emmanuel whispers.

"She's pro when it comes to pushing herself to her limits." Shalimar smiles. "But we make sure she doesn't take first place."

            Emmanuel watches Shalimar walk off. He tilts his head and sees Lady on Jesse's lap as Jesse shows her how to fly the Double Helix. Brennan is on the co-pilot's seat also educating the little girl. Shalimar sits down across from Adam, who glances over to check on Emma. He looks back at Shalimar and they start a quiet conversation. Emmanuel rests his head on top of Emma's. Emmanuel knows he is leaving his beloved twin sister in good hands.

A/N: Epilogue will be posted soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. J 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue 

            Emma and Emmanuel sit together on the couch as the minutes tick by too fast. 

"I'm really sorry Emilia…. I mean Emma."

"Sorry about what?" Emma asks.

"Not calling you when you were taking care of Lady. Taking her without warning you. Trying to dump her on you again after not talking to you for three years. I guess I'm sorry for the last five years."

"Your forgiven," she says with a small smile. "I'm sorry too," she adds.

"You? For what?"

"Holding a grudge for so long to the point I almost convinced myself I hated you. Not telling Adam you were innocent when he first tried to capture you."

"Adam was one of them trying to capture me?" Emmanuel asks in shock.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that?" Emma says, covering her lips to hide a smile.

            Emmanuel tackles his sister on the couch and tickles her sides until she giggles in hysterics. He doesn't stop until she cries "uncle". Emma would like to give him a mental image of feathers tickling his body, but her head still hurts too much. Instead she settles for falling down on his lap. Emmanuel lifts her up to his chest and gives her a bear hug. Emma's whole body seems to relax. 

"I'll miss you," he whispers to her in French.

"I know," Emma answers. 

"Emmanuel," she says, laying her head down over his knees allowing him to stroke her hair, "there's loop holes to Lady's power."

"What do you mean?" he asks her.

"You said you can't read her stories or take her to plays. There's ways of getting around it so that you're not lying."

"Like how?" he asks with excitement.

"Just tell her that you are going to read her a story by whatever author. Specify that he wrote it and now your reading it. Than your not lying; you are actually reading a story by that author. Same thing with going to plays."

"Is that how you got her to call you Emma? You talked your way around it?"

"Yep."

Adam cleans up in the lab. He glances out at Emma and her brother a couple times and is happy with what he sees. When he hears the lab doors he turns around and sees Lady.

"I thought you were playing with Jesse," he says.

"I was," she tells him, "he showed me how to download music off the Internet."

"That's nice," Adam smiles.

"Adam I was thinking," she says and then pauses. Lady doesn't like to ask for things, but in this case it's something she really wants. "When we were on that roof and I had those devices behind my ears. I really liked not being able to hear you guys lie. My dad told me what is happening to my hearing. I can say that I'm not much surprised. So I was hoping that maybe to give my ears a break at times, you could loan me those gadgets." Lady finishes as she fidgets nervously.

"I can't loan them to you Lady," Adam says. Adam watches Lady's face drop. "Loaning means you'll return them. But what I will do is I'll give them to you."

            Lady looks up from the floor at Adam's grinning face. Lady smiles big and lifts up her arms. Adam picks her up and she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you so much," she says.

"You are sure welcome," Adam tells her.

            Adam walks over to his desk and puts the audio blockers in a black box for Lady. "Don't lose these, okay? They're the only pair you'll probably ever have."

Lady nods her head and looks at the box just as Adam's cell phone rings.

"All right," he says to the person on the other line and then hangs up. "Your ride is almost here," he tells Lady.

            A blind person couldn't miss the disappointment on the little girl's face. Adam pulls her face in and kisses her on the cheek.

"You'll be alright," he tells her. 

Adam walks out with her into the living room. He puts Lady down and she walks over to her aunt. Emma sits up and puts the child on her lap. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar also make their way into the living room. 

"Are you going to like London?" Emma asks her.

"I like rain," Lady responds. "I think I'll have a hard time remembering to put a 'u' after the 'o' in words like color."

"They'll know you're from America. Maybe they'll take it easy on you," Emma tells her.

"What about daddy? He's not from America?"

"He already puts a 'u' in color and all the other words that require one."

            Lady smiles a little, then her eyebrows narrow at the realization of something.

"Wait a second," she says. "I can't lie about my name or my ears bother me worse. What am I supposed to call myself?"

            The room is silent for a minute, than Adam speaks up.

"Lady is a title in England. Why don't you just go by your first and middle name?"

"That's a good idea," Brennan jumps in. "What is your middle name."

            Lady and Emma have identical looks of slight embarrassment on their faces.

"Sapphira," Lady hesitates a little.

            Adam chuckles. Emmanuel and Jesse grin.

"I don't get it," Brennan says.

"Sapphira was a woman in the bible that God killed for lying," Adam clarifies.

"I didn't know about her powers when I was naming her," Emma defends herself.

            Everybody in Sanctuary is either laughing a little or smiling. Then they all hear a car pull up and someone walking in. 

"Hi there," Adam says and gives the women a small hug.

            The woman is a tall brunette with curly hair. She has an oval face and ice green eyes. Everybody in the room, excluding Adam who's known her a long time, is quite taken by her presence.

            "Who am I here to transport?" she asks Adam.

"Emmanuel," he tells her pointing in Emmanuel's direction.

She walks over to him. "Hi Emmanuel," she says with a smile on her face. "I'm Ariel, I'll be posing as your wife on the flight to London," she says shaking his hand.

            Emmanuel jaw is hanging down. He looks like a teenager with puppy love. Emma pinches his side and he quickly regains his composure.

"You're the daughter?" Ariel asks Lady, inwardly smiling from the exchange she's seen with Emma and her brother.

"Yes I am," Lady tells her.

"Alright," she says lightly squeezing Lady's shoulder, "your ride will be here soon. She'll be posing as your mom. I'm taking your dad on a different flight, but we'll all meet up in London."

"Okay," Lady says and nods her head.

            Emmanuel leans in and gives his sister and daughter a hug. 

"Be good, I love you," he tells each, giving them both a kiss on the head. Emmanuel makes his way around the room he shakes each of the boys' hands and gives Shalimar a kiss on hers. "Take care of my little sister," he tells them all as he's leaving. Emma rolls her eyes and smiles at him. "Auvoir," he says to her in French.

"Auvoir," she answers, smiling sadly.

            "Umm? He's older than you?" Jesse asks, trying not to sound impolite at such a sad moment.

"By three minutes," Emma tells him.

"He's your twin." Jesse looks around the room nobody is surprised. "And again I'm the last to know."

"It's okay Jesse at least _I_ love you," Lady says with a huge smile.

            A chorus of shocked voices saying 'hey' and 'what?' sounds through the room. Lady isn't sure who threw the pillow. She just smiles and laughs. Jesse comes over and sits where Emmanuel once was.

"That is so true," Jesse says giving Lady a kiss.

            Lady's face goes somber when she hears a car door shut. She looks up at her aunt with her blue eyes and frowns. "Will I see you again?" she asks her.

"Maybe," is the only answer Emma could think of. Emma holds Lady close and showers her with twenty or so kisses.

            Every body looks up at the blonde haired woman who enters the room. She has a really slim figure and straight hair. With her blue eyes and soft smile, she's not so much beautiful as she is cute.

            Her and Adam exchange a friendly peck on the cheek. 

"Did Ariel already stop by?" she asks him.

"Yes, she picked up Emmanuel."

"That girl. It's rare for her to ever be late."

"Unlike you?" Adam teases.

"I like to make an entrance," she claims as she's walking to the couch Lady is on.

            The woman bends down by the couch, letting all of her long hair fall to the side.

"Hi pretty girl, what's your name," she asks in a friendly voice.

"Lady," Lady answers softly.

"Lady," she repeats. "Were you named after the Disney character?"

            Lady turns around and looks at Emma. She had never questioned until now where she got her name.

"The character was one reason of a few," Emma tells.

"It's all right to be named after Disney characters," the woman says, "that's how my sister Ariel got her name."

"Ariel's your sister?" Lady asks.

"Well my half sister. We were all named after old stories I got Alice like in wonderland and my brother is Kay after the "Snow Queen." After a moments pause Alice says. "Our plane will be leaving in a couple hours. Why don't you give everyone a nice big hug goodbye and then we'll leave. Okay?" she says, patting the little girls knee.

            Lady nods her head gloomily. Alice makes her way back over to Adam. Lady turns around and gives Emma a bigger hug. Emma returns the hug and lets herself linger for a moment before letting the child go. Emma slides her fingers lightly down Lady's face and gets one more good look at her niece before she has to leave. Lady then climbs over Emma's lap and onto Jesse.

"I have something for you," he tells her.

Lady looks at him with her full attention. Jesse pulls a necklace out of his pocket. It looks similar to the dog tags they give you in the military. Only the first have a picture of Nine Tails from Pokemon and the second Nine Tails' name. 

"Thank you," Lady says elated and hugs Jesse.

            Jesse kisses her and she moves on to everybody else. Each gives her a hug and tells her they will miss her company. Lady looks at everyone one last time and then turns to Alice. Alice gives her a reassuring smile and picks her up. Lady lays her head down on Alice's shoulder and waves bye to Emma, letting a few fugitive tears escape her eyes. Emma waves back and watches the little girl vanish into the hangar.

            The moment the child is out of sight Emma hugs her knees to her stomach and hides her face. Jesse who doesn't look much better himself gives her a one armed hug and retreats to his room. The two other boys pat Emma on the back and fine something else to do so she can be alone. Shalimar on the other hand sits on the couch and pulls Emma closer to her. Emma lets it all go and cries all over Shalimar.

*Night time*

            Sanctuary has calmed down for the night. Emma has fallen asleep out of sheer emotional and physical exhaustion. Shalimar is off in the dojo doing palates. Adam is in his room reading. 

Jesse comes to Brennan's door and knocks. Brennan opens the door and lets Jesse in.

"I have something for you," Jesse says.

"A Pokemon necklace?" Brennan asks with mock hopefulness.

"No," Jesse says, smiling at his friends joke at the same time pushing back the fact that he still missed the little girl. "But I promise I will get you one for Christmas."

            Brennan shakes his head, but still has a hint of a smile on his face. Jesse opens his hand and it reveals a small piece of paper. Brennan takes the paper from Jesse and unfolds it. Brennan is so surprised by what the paper contains he has to sit down on his bed.

"Jesse I can't," he says looking at the paper that has his colleague Gray Matthews' phone number on it.

"I know," Jesse says, "and Emma couldn't forgive her own twin." With that said he leaves Brennan alone with his own thoughts. As Jesse walks toward his own room he silently prays his hours of searching on the computer wouldn't be wasted.

            Brennan stares at the phone number all night and when he awakes from a fitful sleep it's the first thing he looks at in the morning. The whole night all he could do was think about his army buddy and everything they went through together. In his mind he knew if Emma could forgive Emmanuel after the hell he put her through he should at least try and forgive Matthews. 

_            Then why won't my hands stop shaking every time I reach for the dog on phone? _Brennan thinks to himself. 

            As if on cue Emma opens his door and walks in. 

"Are you alright?" she asks. She had been able to sense his stress from the next room. 

"Come here," Brennan says leading Emma to him by the wrist. Brennan hands her the phone and the number. "Would you dial that number for me and make sure I talk?" Brennan asks.

            Emma looks at the name on the phone number and then looks up at Brennan surprised. Brennan shrugs his shoulders in a twitchy nervous manner. Emma smiles a little and dials the number. She hands the phone to Brennan who clutches it tight and puts it to his ear. Emma stands there and waits until she hears Brennan speak when he does she leaves.

            "Hello, is this Gray Matthews?" Brennan asks, his voice a tad chocked.

"Private Mulwray!"  The voice on the other end says. "You sure love to take your sweet time don't you?"

"Aw you know me," Brennan says now completely relaxed.

"So, how has time been to you my friend?" Matthews asks.

"Do I ever have stories to tell you, brother," Brennan says.

"I'm all ears buddy," Matthews declares, "I'm all ears."

A/N: Well thank you so so so so so much for reading my story. An even bigger thank you to all my reviewers. I sure hope you all look for my next story that follows this one called  "Genesis Prophets."  Love you all. 

-Sapphire


End file.
